You're The One
by Feodora Lee
Summary: "Hanya itu? Kau hanya melihat tubuhnya dan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya? Apa semua yeoja yang kau pacari kau seleksi hanya melihat bentuk tubuhnya?"/"Hyukkie-ah aku tidak gila. Aku normalkan tertarik dengan seorang yeoja dengan melihat bentuk tubuhnya!"/"Lalu kau mencintainya juga?"/Kyumin/GS/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **You're The One

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Drama

**Rating :** M

**Summary** **:** Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan orang yang diinginkannya sehingga merelakan tubuhnya untuk orang yang begitu dicintainya. Cerita yang pasaran, tapi cerita ini lebih membuat author penasaran./Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers. Jadi berbahagialah kita sama-sama dimiliki Tuhan. ok

**Warning** **: **Ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita, jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

Chapter 1

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

"Kyu kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus ke kampus, ada kelas lagi untuk hari ini". Kyuhyun menjawab santai sambil membereskan dirinya dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu dan Sungmin.

"Setelah itu kau kemana?". Sungmin bertanya lagi sambil memerhatikan namja tampan yang lagi sibuk untuk membenah diri dan bergegas meninggalkannya.

"Aku belum tahu", masih dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Kali ini dia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah mereka tadi. Kyuhyun tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berlama-lama di tempat itu karena setegah jam lagi akan dimulai perkuliahannya. Dia melirik Sungmin sekilas, Sungmin masih dengan keadaan full naked yang menutupinya dengan selimut dan kembali dengan aktifitasnya. Yahh tadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghabiskan separuh hari ini dengan persatuan badan yang mereka lakukan. Menikmati surga dunia yang tiada tara. Sungmin sangat menikmatinya terlebih lagi Kyuhyun yang memang dari dulu ingin menikmati tubuh Sungmin semenjak mereka resmi berpacaran. Kyuhyun amat teramat sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dilakukannya.

"Jika kau tidak ada kegiatan sehabis kuliah, kau mau menemaniku kyu?". Tanya Sungmin lagi sambil menarik selimutnya lebih keatas menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher jenjangnya.

"Menemanimu di atas ranjang?". Tanya Kyuhyun sumbringah dan sekarang Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang mulai tertarik dengan tawaran Sungmin. Ini akan mengasikkan batinnya.

"Aniyo….. isshhhhh kamu yahhh kenapa di otakmu selalu pervert?", dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal dengan pikiran namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kita makan malam berdua, bisa?" sekarang Sungmin meluncurkan jurus aegyonya yang telah diketahui akan meluluhkan orang-orang yang melihat aksinya tersebut.

"Emmmmm aku tidak janji, karena siapa tahu ada mata kuliah tambahan atau lainnya. Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana menjadi mahasiswa? Kita harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang mendadak dan menunggu dosen yang belum pasti akan datang. Belum lagi jika ujian formatif jelek akan susah mencari dosen untuk meminta ujian susulan kalau dia bersedia yah itu sebuah keberuntungan karena kebanyakan dosen tidak mau capek-capek meladeni mahasiswa yang mempunyai masalah dalam bidang akademik", ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar masih saja membenahi dirinya dan sekarang dia lagi memakai sepatu kuliahnya.

"Tadi kau bersemangat sekali bertanya menemaniku di atas ranjang? tapi kenapa kau memberikan alasan yang panjang lebar terhadapku?" Sungmin kini cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kalau aku menerima perkataanmu apa kau mau menemaniku?". Kini Sungmin mulai bernego.

"Di atas ranjang? Tentu aku akan mempertimbangkannya". Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. Mendekatkan dirinya untuk lebih intens melihat yeoja tersebut dengan mengeluarkan evilsmirknya.

"Aaiiisshhhh kau menakutkan. Aku tidak mau melakukan itu bersamamu lagi..". Kini Sungmin membuang mukanya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian

"Ayolah kyu… aku ingin makan malam berdua denganmu. Hanya denganmu. Kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, menelusiri pantai, ke mall bersama bahkan berbelanja bersama sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukan itu." Sungmin sekarang benar-benar kesal.

"Tapi aku tadi dan sampai sekarang ini bersamamu. Menghabiskan sebagian hari ini dengan desahan sexymu". Kyuhyun lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke Sungmin sedikit menggoda dan mencolek dagu Sungmin.

'Apa kau hanya menginginkan itu kyu?' Sungmin tidak percaya dengan perkataan namja itu yang terlontar begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap mata namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Baiklah.. jika kau tidak punya waktu untuk saat ini, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang cepatlah kau ke kampus kyu, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi jam kuliahmu akan dimulai", dengan suara pelan yang kini tegah bersabar menghadapi kelakuan namjachingunya.

"Ya aku berangkat" kini Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya menemanimu makan malam. Selesai aku kuliah, jika tak ada lagi urusan di kampus aku akan menjemputmu dan kita berangkat dinner. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti". Kyuhyun mencium bibir plum Sungmin singkat lalu pergi. Sungmin hanya diam menerima ciuman singkat dari Kyuhyun dan masih saja diam melihat punggung Kyuhyun sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku berlari di koridor kampus menuju kelas 'syukurlah ternyata belum dimulai', akupun memasuki kalas dan duduk dipinggiran pojok setidaknya ini posisi yang stategis dan sangat nyaman karena jauh dari jangkauan dosen jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun sekedar memainkan PSPku tercinta, melamun bahkan aku bisa tidur.

Ok tadi aku dan Sungmin melakukan hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Sungguh aku sangat menikmati saat aku berhasil menyentuh yeojachinguku. Tak ku sangka dia mau menyerahkan dirinya untukku. Apa dia teramat sangat mencintaiku? Yahh ku tahu itu, dia memang sangat mencintaiku dan tergila-gila padaku. Aku memang mempesona dan tak ada yang bisa lepas dari pesonaku. Hahahhahaha #Kyu pede banget.

Akhirnya aku merasakannya juga, dari awal pertama aku telah menyukai dirinya terlebih lagi tubuhnya. Dia sangat menggoda. Senyumnya, pipinya, matanya, hidungnya dia sungguh manis terlebih lagi melihat tubuhnya yang montok berisi dan egggrrrr sexy, aku tak tahan. Dan semenjak kami berpacaran aku berharap bisa menyentuhnya dan sekarang aku telah berhasil. Aku selalu membayangkan hal ini terjadi dan sekarang terwujut. Aku masih ingat saat aku mencium bibirnya, menghirup harum tubuhnya dan menyentuh kulitnya yang putih, mulus dan halus. Setiap inci tubuhnya ku telusuri dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark yang menandakan bahwa dia milikku. Dan sekarang inipun aku masih merasakan sisa kenikmatan yang kurasakan. Aku sangat beruntung telah merasakan kevirginannya. Dia menyerahkan keperawanannya untukku dan ini hal baru bagiku. Kalau boleh jujur ini juga yang pertama buatku tapi berkat pengalamanku menonton flim yadong bersama hyukkie dan donghae aku berhasil melakukannya tanpa menemukan kesulitan yang berarti. Kalau saja hari ini tidak ada kelas mungkin minnieku masih mendesah untukku dan ku pastikan dia sudah habis ku terkam mungkin akan berlanjut sampai malam tiba. Iiiissssssshhh aku menginginkannya lagi.

Tadi sebelum aku berangkat dia ingin kami berdua pergi dinner nanti malam. Yahhh ku tahu kami telah jarang pergi berdua sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama dan dia sangat menikmati itu. Sedih juga melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba murung dan kecewa karena penolakanku. Aku bukannya menolak tapi tidak janji karena sudah beberapa kali aku jarang masuk kelas bidang studi ini dan takutnya tidak lulus bukan karena aku bodoh tapi karena memang sering membolos. Jadinya aku memberikannya harapan untuk menungguku pulang kuliah. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya kali ini dan karena yang kami lakukan tadi, aku ingin membuat dia senang untuk malam ini apalagi dia tadi mengatakan kalau aku mau menemaninya maka dia bersedia melakukannya lagi bersamaku berarti ada seasson berikutnya dong.. Aku tidak boleh membuang kesempatan ini. Semoga jam pelajaran ini cepat berlalu.

**Kyuhyun pov and**

.

.

**Sungmin pov**

Semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu aku belum beranjak dari ranjang ini. Aku masih merenung dan mengingat apa yang telah kami lakukan tadi. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku bahagia melakukannya bersamanya apalagi aku teramat sangat mencintainya. Aku menikmatinya, dia begitu hebat dalam permainan ranjang ini. Dan sampai saat inipun aku sendiri masih tidak menyangka telah melakukan hal ini.

Sekarang waktunya memberiskan diri. Di tubuhku telah banyak berceran cairan kami bukan hanya di tempat tidur mainkan sampai di lantai. Dia telah menyerang tubuhku dengan berbagai gaya dan beberapa ronde. Aku sendiri tidak mengingatnya lagi.

Aku mulai bangun dan berusaha bergerak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku ini tapi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ku rasakan ketika aku mulai berusaha bergerak meninggalkan ranjang ini. "aaaaaagggghhhh sakit sekali" selangkanganku terasa perih dan berdenyut-denyut. Ini sangatlah sakit. Mungkin ini adalah efek samping dari pergumulan kami tadi. Ku lihat ranjang yang kami tempati sangat berantakan dan benar saja ada bercak darah di ranjang pertanda dinding kewanitaanku telah pecah.

"Aku telah membuktikannya. Aku telah menyerahkan semua yang kumiliki untuknya. Dia yang sangat aku cintai. Ku harap dia tidak akan mengecewakanku dan kami akan bersama selamanya", ucapku sembari memaksa tubuhku untuk melangkah kearah kamar mandi.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke bathtub. Ku rasakan tubuhku mulai bertambah perih karena air yang merendam tubuhku. "Aaiiissshhh kenapa sesakit ini. Aku jadi menderita karena ini" lalu aku mulai membersihkan tubuhku. " Kyu aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan tampil cantik untukmu malam ini."

**Sungmin pov and**

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin uring-uringan karena jam telah menunjukan 7 malam tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang.

"Sebenarnya jadi nggak sihhh…. Kok belum juga datang? atau setidaknya Kyu menghubungiku..". Sungmin sekarang menunjukkan kegelisahannya karena orang yang dinantikannya belum kunjung tiba.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia lupa lagi" Sungmin bertambah gelisah dan memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan sementara yang di tunggu sekarang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang baru di tugaskan oleh dosennya sendiri karena Kyuhyun sendiri yang mendatangi dosen tersebut untuk diberi keringanan agar dia bisa lulus mata kuliah itu karena ulahnya sendiri yaitu bolos beberapa kali dari kelas sehingga dia menerima tugas mendadak dari dosen.

"Ini demi nilaiku. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan nilai-nilaiku yang bagus. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun orang jenius di kampus mendapatkan nilai jelek dan tidak lulus mata kuliah ini. Itu tidak akan terjadi", ucapnya sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan secepat mungkin. Otak jeniusku sekrang harus bekerja dan membuktikan kepada dosen itu bahwa aku sanggup menyelesaikan tugasnya yang sebenarnya agak rumit tapi berkat kepintaranku aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan dosen itu mengakui kejeniusanku. Hahahhahahha". Kembali merasa percaya diri dan bangga akan diri sendiri. Kyuhyun harus menyerahkan tugas itu besok jam 8 pagi pada dosennya sebelum dosennya masuk kelas pertama jika tidak dia tidak mendapat nilai baik dan artinya tidak lulus mata kuliah itu.

.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

"Huuuuffffttt seberapa lama lagi aku menunggumu? Apakah kau benar-benar tidak datang Kyu?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya tanda dia tidak mempunyai kegiatan lain selain menunggu. Yahh aku telah menunggu mulai dari jam 6 sampai jam 8 malam, menunggu kekasihku tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Aku mulai frustasi, mungkin bisa dikatakan kesal. Udah berjam-jam aku menunggunya. Semenjak dia meninggalkan apartemenku aku telah bersiap-siap untuk malam ini. Malam yang akan menjadi romantic bersamanya. Aku ingin berdua hanya dengannya, menjalani hari-hari indah bersamanya. Begitu selesai mandi, aku langsung membongkar isi lemariku untuk mendapatkan baju yang bagus dan indah tujuannya hanya untuk melihat dia terkesan. Aku telah meminta saran Heechul onnie dan wookie bagaimana cara berdandan yang baik dan benar agar aku terlihat cantik dimatanya bukan hanya itu aku membuaka majalah-majalah fasion dan kecantikan semata-mata karena dia. Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa aku tidak mengubunginya? Aku telah berkali-kali menghubunginya tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Sepertinya malam ini gagal lagi.

Jam menunjukkan 9 malam

"Dia benar-benar tidak datang". Aku mulai masuk ke kamarku, ku campakkan sepatuku di dekat pintu kamar, ku lepas anting-anting yang tersemat di telingaku begitu juga kalung yang kupakai ku campakkan juga tasku ke sembarang tempat lalu merebahkan diriku di kasur empukku. Aku sungguh kecewa dan akhirnya aku menangis. Menangis dalam kesendirianku.

"Aku belum mendapatkannya sepenuhnya". Aku menutup mata dan mencoba tertidur. Mungkin lebih baik untuk melupakan hari ini dan semoga besok menjadi lebih baik.

Sungmin Pov and

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Tidak terasa telah pagi, mengingat semalaman aku mengerjakan tugas ini aku ketiduran ketika tugas itu selesai kukerjakan. Ku kira mudah untuk mengerjakannya mungkin hanya butuh 2 jam untuk menyelesaikannya tetapi begitu sulit aku tidak menyangka dosen itu kelawatan sungguh licik menugaskanku tugas yang berat ini mungkin dosen itu memberiku pelajaran karena meremehkan mata kuliahnya. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kampus dan menyerahkan tugas ini. Lalu aku bersiapsiap ke kampus.

.

.

Hari ini mentari menyengat. Mengeluarkan sinarnya berlebihan. Setelah menyerahkan tugas itu aku berniat pulang untuk beristirahat. Aku telah merelakan waktu tidurku untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu dan mumpung hari ini tidak ada kuliah aku akan tidur selama yang ku mau. Mungkin setelah itu aku akan ke apartement kekasihku untuk melanjutkan yang semalam. Sungguh kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Aku langsung merindukannya.

"I miss u min"

TEG

Min?

'Aku mengingat sesuatu.'

" ASTAGA…. Aku lupa" yahhh aku lupa bahwa semalam aku punya janji pada kekasihku. Dia ingin dinner berdua denganku. Aku langsung berlari secepatnya meninggalkan kampus ini dan pergi menemuinya tepatnya menemui kekasihku. Aku tidak ingin dia marah tidak ingin itu terjadi itu keinginanku tapi aku juga tahu pasti dia marah dan kecewa. Lalu aku mencoba menghubunginya. Ku raba saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan smartphone dan menggubunginya belum sempat aku menekan tombol ku lihat ponsel ini mati mungkin kehabisan baterai.

"Sial ponselku mati". Mungkin Sungminku telah menghubungiku dari semalam dan begitu lupanya aku tidak memberitahunya. Pasti dia menungguku semalaman karena aku yang berjanji akan menghubunginya jika aku telah selesai kuliah.

.

Sesampainya di pintu apartementnya aku membuka pintunya dengan kunci yang telah ku duplikatkan. Sebelum aku berpacaran dengannya aku yang mencuri kuncinya. Lain kali ku jelaskan bagaimana caraku mendapatkan kunci ini sekarang aku harus focus kepada kekasihku dan segera menemuinya. Aku sekarang benar-benar cemas dengan keadaannya.

Ku lihat tidak ada orang di ruangan ini lalu aku mulai melangkah ke kamarnya. Ternyata kamarnya tidak terkunci. Ku buka pelan-pelan kamar kekasihku, ku lihat kamarnya berantakan tidak biasanya kamar yang selalu rapi dan harum sekarang yang ku lihat sepatu yang tercampak, tas di dekat lemarinya yang terbuka dan berserakan barang-barang pribadinya yang tadinya pasti di dalam tas tersebut. Mungkin dia membuangnya begitu saja. Ku liat meja riasnya yang berantakan mungkin karena dia mencampakkan barang-barangnya sehingga yang ada di meja rias tersebut ikut terhempas dan berserakkan. Lalu ku pandang minnieku yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Dia masih terlelap dalam mimpinya Dia masih menggunakan baju semalam yang seharusnya dipakainya untuk acara makan malam kami. Ku pandang wajahnya yang tertidur begitu tenang dan damai. Matanya yang tertutup kelopak matanya sungguh menyiratkan bahwa dia sungguh manis saat terpejam. Ku coba menyentuh pipinya yang halus dan bertapa kagetnya aku melihat sisa air matanya yang mengering. 'Dia menangis semalaman. Minnieku menangis semalaman karena diriku'. Lalu ku peluk dia. Minnieku ku peluk erat seakan mengatakan penyesalan yang mendalam lewat sentuhanku. Mungkin karena eratnya peluanku dia pun terbangun. Terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Emmm..mmmhhhh" dia mengumam, perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Mungkin masih membiasakan retinanya untuk beradaptasi. Ku lihat lagi bola matanya yang sangat indah. Dia mencoba untuk bangun tapi merasakan tubuhnya terkunci sehingga sedikit pergerakan yang dilakukannya.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" Sungminku memberi pertanyaan kepadaku. Mungkin dia bingung tiba-tiba dipeluk dengan eratnya.

"Mianhae " ku katakana padanya dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh Minieku.

**Kyuhyun Pov And**

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

Ketika ku merasa ada sentuhan lebih tepatnya ada yang memelukku erat, yah sungguh erat aku terbangun dan mencoba melihat siapa yang telah memelukku. Aku begitu kaget karena yang memelukku adalah namjachinguku sendiri. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan datang dan memelukku seperti ini.

Aku mencoba bertanya mengumpulkan tenaga dan keberanian untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?". Itulah yang keluar dariku

"Mianhae", kata Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya aku tiba-tiba dia mengatakan itu. Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh? Kenapa dia minta maaf? Apa dia merasa bersalah ketika dia membatalkan janji sepihak kepadaku? Ku coba mencari kebohongan di matanya. Beberapa saat, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Dia sungguh mengatakan maaf kepadaku.

Masih dengan dia yang memelukku di tempat tidur, ku peluk dia. Ku membalas pelukannya dengan memeluk dia menaruh kepalaku di bahunya.

"Gwenchana" ku katakan kepadanya.

.

**Sungmin Pov end**

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpelukan memberikan kehangatan bersama. Seakan tak mau terlepas mereka mengeratkan kembali pelukannya. Betapa leganya Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan yeojachingunya yang mengatakan 'gwenchana' artinya Sungminnya memaafkan dia. Lalu setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya menatap yeojachingunya lama, membelai pipi minnienya lalu mulai mendekat. Semakin dekat hingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut dan mulai melumatnya. Mulanya Sungmin terdiam menerima perlakuan kekasih hatinya begitu kagetnya dia dengan serangan itu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun memberi rasa kasih sayangnya lewat perbuatan. Merasa begitu lembutnya Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya dan sekarang melumatnya lalu Sungmin mulai membalas. Membalas lumatan yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Lama mereka saling melumat bibir hingga salah satu dari mereka menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun tahu Sungminnya kehabisan nafas dan memerlukan oksigen karena pangutan yang begitu lama.

Beberapa detik Kyuhyun melihat wajah yeojachingunya yang masih menarik nafas seakan sadar di pandangi Sungmin mulai merona merah. Terlihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun wajah kekasihnya mulai berubah merah semakin membuat Sungmin bertamah imut dan menggemaskan dengan rona merah di pipinya lalu Kyuhyun mencium kembali bibir plum milik Sungmin. Sesi ke dua ini sangat panas. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan ganas dan cepat dan memperdalam lagi ciumannya seakan mencurahkan hasratnya. Dilumatnya dengan tempo cepat dan menggairahkan lalu digigitnya bibir Sungmin atas bawah meminta izin si pemilik bibir untuk membuka dan benar saja ketika Sungmin membuka bibirnya tidak tinggal diam Kyuhyun masuk memberi kenikmatan lebih dari ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun memasuki gua hangat Sungmin. Mengabsen deretan gigi dan mulai berperang dengan lidah kekasihnya. Tidak mau kalah Kyuhyun sebagai namja tidak akan mengalah dalam pertempuran ini. Beberapa menit bertempur lidah akhirnya Kyuhyun menang dengan menghisap lidah milik kekasihnya. Bagai lollipop yang manis dan menggairahkan.

"Chagi". Kata Kyuhyun setelah pangutan bibir itu selesai.

"Emmmmm "

"Kita lanjutkan yang semalam yahhhh", pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

"Andwaeeee"

.

.

TBC/AND

.

.

Feo balik dgn membawa ff baruuuuuu…..

Gimana menurut kalian?

Apakah layak lanjut?

Sesuai janji, diriku akan membuat ff baru sebagai rasa terimakasih buat readers yang udah memberi semangat untuk saia.

Kyaaaa….. judul udah acc neh tinggal buat proposal. Judul ngak sesuai keinginan sih, tapi di jalani aja deh…. Semoga di mudahkan dalam proses skripsinya. Amin

Disini belum ada konflik di antara mereka. Hanya kesalahpahaman kecil.

Tapi nanti di chapter – chapter selanjutnya akan muncul konflik.

Awal aku buat ff ini, aku bingung banget buat judul ff ini apa. #ngk ada judul kog berani buat ff?.. aku Cuma punya ide dan jalan cerita aja.. sayang klo di simpan dalam otak.

.

Tadi aku mau bikin adegan nc-an nya di awal cerita tapi mungkin kalian tidak berkenan.

*'readers : masa baru buka ff ini langsung ada nc sehhh?' Gitu, makanya nc-nya di tunda. hahahaha

Jika kalian berkenan dengan ff ini akan ku lanjut dengan segera.

Akan ada tokoh baru di antara mereka selain Hyukkie, donghae, heechul, and reowook tentunya (?) #tu sehh kebanyakan author!. Tapi juga belum tahu siapa..

Ada ide ngk?

.

Tenang aja ini ff Kyumin kog. Karena aku KMS. Hehehehe

Diriku ingin memperbanyak cerita Kyumin

Jadi diriku akan membuat cerita-cerita Kyumin lainnya

.

.

Ok sekian dulu curcol saia.

Terimakasih udah membaca. Baca ff feo yang lainnya yah… **For My Brothers**, **Crash Love**, and **Trust Me****It****Will All be****Good**.

**Jangan mau jadi sides. Jadilah raeders yang baik dengan cara me-REVIEW**

Sampai ketemu chapter depan…..

Pay..pay


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : You're The One**

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Drama

**Rating :** M

**Summary** **:** Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan orang yang diinginkannya sehingga merelakan tubuhnya untuk orang yang begitu dicintainya. Cerita yang pasaran, tapi cerita ini lebih membuat author penasaran./Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers. Jadi berbahagialah kita sama-sama dimiliki Tuhan. ok

**Warning** **: **ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

Chapter 2

.

.

Happy reading

**Sungmin Pov**

.

Aku berharap hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah bersama dia.  
aku senang dia akhirnya datang dan berada dalam dekapanku sekarang. Berharap esok dan seterusnya akan seperti ini. Aku bahagia bersamamu Cho Kyuhyun. Seulas senyuman terlukis di bibirku. Tak ku pungkiri sekarang disaat aku bersamanya hatiku damai dalam pelukannya.

Ku eratkan pelukan kami. Seolah tak ingin lepas dari pelukan ini.

Aku ingin selalu bersamamu.

Bisakah itu terjadi?

Tak berapa lama, dia melepas kepukan kami. Ku liat dia menatapku dengan pancaran sangat menyejukkan hati. Dia tersenyum dan tak berapa lama Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku. Semakin dekat sehingga jelas dimataku dia yang sedang mensejajarkan bibirnya ke arah bibirku, seolah tahu akan terjadi aku menutup mataku pelan menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Ku terima perlakuannya saat ini. Ku nikmati setiap gerakan yang di lakukannya. Aku merasakan kelembutan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Tidak hanya itu, bibirnya mulai melakukan pergerakan menelusuri setiap sudut bibirku. Ku tahu dia sekarang melakukan lumatan. Seakan terbawa suasana aku membalas lumatannya. ' Manis ' itu yang kurasakan. Sampai beberapa menit merasa paru-paruku sesak ternyata aku didesak untuk mengambil pernafasan untuk mendapatkan udara. Aku butuh udara. Lalu aku mendorong namjachinguku pelan untuk menyudahi aktifitas kami. Seakan tahu apa yang membuatku melakukan itu dengan terpaksa dia melepaskan ciuman kami.

Ku ambil udara sebanyak mungkin karena itu yang ku butuhkan sekarang. Belum lagi aku selesai namjachinguku mendekapku kembali mengulum bibirku dan memulai pangutan kami yang sempat terhenti. Dia mulai memperdalam ciuman kami. Permainan saat ini dilakukan begitu cepat penuh gairah dan semangat membara. Ku rasakan dia menggigit bibir atas dan bawahku. Ku tahu maksudnya lalu ku buka mulutku seketika itu juga dia menyapa semua yang ada di dalam sana. Ciuman ini jauh lebih lama dan lebih agresif dibanding ciuman yang tadi. Beberapa lama kami berpangutan dia menyudahi ciuman kami tanda ciuman kali ini selesai.

"Chagi". Ku dengar dengan pasti Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. Aku yang pada saat itu masih mengontrol setak jantungku atas apa yang kami lakukan tadi hanya bisa menjawab seadanya

"Emmmmmm"

"Kita lanjutkan yang semalam yahhhh", pinta Kyuhyun memelas

"Andwaeeee". Aku tersentak kanget dengan permintaanya. Bagaimana bisa dia menginginkannya lagi setelah apa yang semalam kami lakukan.

**Sungmin Pov and**.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

"Wae?". Kyuhyun bertanya tak terima atas penolakan itu.

"Shireo.. andwae… aku masih sakit. Bagian belakangku sakit. Perih. Kau tahu semalam dengan buasnya kau menerkamku Kyu. Badanku serasa remuk. Apa kau tahu bagaimana susahnya aku bergerak setelah itu! Sakit semua badanku ini..", jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan pernolakan yang dilakukannya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Kyuhyun melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya. Menandakan kepolosan yang dilakukan yeojacingunya, lalu melihat kearah leher Sungmin. Terdapat banyak kissmark yang menandakan kepemilikannya dileher yang tadinya mulus, putih bersih itu. Hal itu jelas menjadi bukti bahwa Sungmin adalah miliknya. Miliknya sepenuhnya.

Ada hasrat yang menginginkannya untuk menambah kissmark hasil seni yang dilakukannya. Kyuhyun sangat bangga dengan hasil yang terukir di leher Sungmin, bukan hanya di leher bahkan di seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Seakan naliri membawanya Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dengan Sungmin untuk mewujudkan keinginan menambah kissmark tersebut.

Brukk

Kyuhyun terhempas. Menjauh dari Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin mendorong tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?". Tak terima dengan perlakuan yeoja di hadapannya

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak mau Kyunnie.. tubuhku nyeri"

"Ne.. arasseo". Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah.

Lalu Sungmin bergerak dari posisinya keluar meninggalkan tempat tidurnya beserta Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana Chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Aku mau mandi Kyu setelah itu kau mau bikin sarapan. Kau belum sarapankan?"

"Ne, aku lupa sarapan setelah member tugas terkutuk itu tadi", jawab Kyuhyun

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di ruang tengah, ne" , kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi yang telah tersedia.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

"Makanannya sudah siap kyu. Kemarilah", Sungmin mengintruksi

"Ne.."

"Pelan-pelan makannya Kyunnie nanti kau tersedak "

"Ani, aku lapar Minnie-ah. Aku sangat bersemangat sekali ketika menghirup aroma makannanmu. Merasakan makanan ini akan enak. Dan memang enak. Sangat enak. Sehingga aku tak ingin makanan ini menjadi dingin. Aku juga belum makan dari semalam. Salahkan dosen itu yang membuat tugas terkutuk", omel Kyuhyun yang secara otomatis memberikan penjelasan kenapa dia tidak bisa datang malam itu.

"Arasseo, tapi tidak seperti ini juga kan. Terburu-buru"

"Biarin", dengan makanan yang penuh di mulutnya

"Baiklah makan sepuasmu. Dan makan sayurnya juga"

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka sayuran chagi! ". Mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tidak berhasil karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau harus memakannya. Nanti kulitmu menjadi kering dan keriput. Lihatlah ada banyak keriput di keningmu. Terlihat semakin tua", sambil memaksa Kyuhyun memakannya

"Ani, aku tidak mau. Dan lagi kau bilang aku tua? Aku ini tampan bukan tua "

"Aku telah bersusah payah memasaknya untukmu. Kau harus memakan dan menghabiskannya "

Kyuhyun mulai menerima sayuran yang masuk ke mjulutnya. Tentunya dengan paksaan dari Sungmin. Sambil disuap oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai lagi mengamati yeojachingunya. Terlihat rambutnya yang masih basah menetes di bahunya dan menjalar ketubuhnya. Seketika itu Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya karena terdapat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Tak ingin hasratnya bangkit dan menerkam bunnyminnya yang masih sibuk menyuapnya untuk menghabiskan sayuran yang menurutnya sangat penting itu, kemudian Kyuhyun menjelajah kebagian matanya, mata foxy yang sangat bulat dan indah, menelusuri hidungnya yang mancung nan runcing, pipi yang cubby dan bibir plum milik kekasihnya yang merah dan menggoda. Ternyata bibir milik kekasihnya ini berbentuk M, jelas saja Kyuhyun baru tahu. Baru kali ini dia mengamati kekasihnya sedekat dan seintens ini. Sehingga dia menyadari sesuatu ternyata kekasihnya sempurna. Yahh walaupun dia tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi itu tidak menutup pesonanya sebagai gadis manis. Ada senyum yang mengembang di bibir menyadarkan Sungmin bahwa kekasihnya saat ini tersenyum kepadanya.

"Waeo kyu?"

"Ani, hanya saja kau terlihat manis. Apakah kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar chagi?"

"Emmmm, apakah kau baru menyadari aku ini manis? Uuuuugggghhhhh". Kesal Sungmin lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aku tadi buru-buru karena harus menyiapkan makanan ini untuk kita", sambung Sungmin

"Nanti kau masuk angin Minnie-ah. Apa kau mau aku yang mengeringkannya?", Tawar Kyuhyun

"Ani kyu, aku tak ingin kau menyerangku", tolaknya

"Iisssshhh, baiklah. Tapi kau bertambah sexy saat seperti ini chagi" Kyuhyun mulai menggoda dan memang Kyuhyun sangat terangsang dengan pemandangannya ini, masih dengan rambut yang belum kering dan bibir yang menggoda milik kekasihnya seakan menggoda Kyuhyun untuk menecupnya.

"Tuh kan, kau mulai lagi"

"Hehehehehe"

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari perkuliahan, Kyuhyun segera pergi ke kantin kampus seharian ini ia tak makan. 'termasuk tahan juga aku bertahan sampai jam segini' batin Kyuhyun. Dipesannya makanan segera untuk menuntaskan rasa lapar yang menderanya. Seketika datang dua orang namja menghapirinya serta langsung menduduki posisinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hei Kyu, ikut kami ke rumah Hyukkie, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini", ajak Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Iya, ikut aja kyu. Biar rame. Kan seru". Sambung Hyukkie

"Tidak bisa hyung, hari ini aku sudah punya janji dengan Minnie", jawab Kyuhyun menolak ajakan hyungnya.

"Minnie? Siapa dia?", tanya Donghae penasaran

"Emmmm…. Yeojachingumu yah Kyu?", sambung Hyukkie lagi.

"Iya hyung. Aku telah sering kali membatalkan janji dengannya. Kali ini aku ingin menepatinya hyung", jelas Kyuhyun

"Apakah kami mengenalnya kyu? Lagi-lagi donghae penasaran dengan kekasih baru Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Eunyuk sendiri masih berfikir bagaimana tampang kekasih baru Kyuhyun. Apakah dia pernah melihat kekasih Kyuhyun, karena setahu Eunyuk sendiri Kyuhyun sering gonta-ganti pacar. Tidak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak yeoja yang selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian mengenalnya yang pasti dia masih satu kampus dengan kita. Tepatnya di gedung sebelah. Dia mengambil seni".

"Siapa namanya? Dan sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengannya?". Kali ini Eunyuk bertanya masih dengan menebak-nebak siapa yeojachingu temannya ini.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Kapan aku berpacaran dengannya, emmmm mungkin kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu". Kyuhyun menjawab seadanya lebih tepatnya seenaknya. Karena dia juga tidak terlalu ingat kapan tepatnya dia dan Sungmin jadian. Dia tahu mereka telah resmi berpacaran saat Sungmin datang ke jurusannya dan mengantarkan bekal makanan untuk mereka makan berdua di kantin gedung jurusan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengatakan bahwa dia sengaja membawa bekal untuk makan berdua dengan namjachingunya.

"Apakah dia cantik?" kini giliran Donghae yang bertanya kembali.

"Cantik? Emmmm". Kyuhyun masih berpikir dan mencoba mendeskripsikan bagaimana rupa kekasihnya tersebut.

"Menurutku dia manis", kali ini Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan pasti karena semalam dia telah melihat wajah kekasihnya secara detail.

"Ku rasa kau tidak mengenal yeojachingumu dengan baik". Eunyuk dapat mendunga sikap dan tingkah Kyuhyun saat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dia dan Donghae. Menurutnya bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menjalin kasih dengan yeoja itu kalau dia tidak mengenal yeoja itu dengan baik. Eunyuk yang tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun yang di kenalnya sebagai seorang playboy tapi, dia harus mengenal terlebih dahulu targetnya sebelum menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Yak, dia yang mendekatiku dan dia juga yang mengajakku berpacaran dengannya". Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan perkataan Eunyuk.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa…. la..lalu kau menerimanya begitu saja?". Donghae menjadi lebih penasaran. Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu menyatakannya duluan kepada Kyuhyun. Apakah dia tidak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun yang selalu mempermainkan yeoja-yeoja selama ini?

"Ne". Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae teman sepermainannya.

"Apa alasanmu?", tanya Donghae lagi

"Emmmm…. Tubuhnya sangat indah dan mengagumkan. Senyumannya juga manis". Kyuhyun mengingat bagaimana dia melihat Sungmin pertama kalinya.

"Hanya itu? Kau hanya melihat tubuhnya dan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya? Apa semua yeoja yang kau pacari kau seleksi hanya melihat bentuk tubuhnya?". Kini Eunyuk tahu bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menyukai dan memacari seorang yeoja.

"Begitulah", jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Dasar kau gila. Yeoja itu pasti menyesal punya kekasih sepertimu", timpal Eunyuk tak habis pikir dengan cara perfikir teman dekatnya. Walaupun Eunyuk tahu temannya ini seorang playboy tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara temannya ini menyeleksi pacarnya dengan hanya melihat bentuk tubuh yeoja itu. Selama ini dia melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai yeoja dengan popularitas yeoja tersebut, cantik, pintar dan pastinya menguntungkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie-ah aku tidak gila. Aku normalkan tertarik dengan seorang yeoja dengan melihat bentuk tubuhnya!". Kyuhyun mulai membela dirinya semenjak teman-temannya ini menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ya..ya.. kau normal. Bahkan sangat normal jika kau melakukan hal 'itu' kepada yeoja-yeoja yang menjadi kekasihmu. Dan kau harus memanggil aku hyung. Aku lebih tua darimu". Eunyuk mulai gerah dengan Kyuhyun

"Melakukan hal itu? Maksudmu apa hyukkie? Ahhhhh jangan-jangan maksudmu this and that gitu?", tanya Donghae kepada Eunyuk meminta pembenaran dari ucapannya sendiri.

"Ya". Eunyuk kembali menatap Kyuhyun meminta kepastian.

"Apakah kau melakan itu Kyu?". Sekarang Donghae kembali bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ehh.. ya. Dan jangan melihatku dengan tatapan jijik seperti itu Hyukkie. Ingat kalian yang mengajariku untuk ikut kedalam dunia kalian yang berotak yadong. Aku hanya ingin menuntaskan hasratku saja. Tidak salahkan". Yang tadinya Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gugup sekarang berubah dengan sigap dan lantang. Merasa apa yang dilakukannya sah-sah saja.

"Wahhhh kau hebat Kyuhyun. Berapa ronde kau melakukannya?". Mata Donghae sekarang berbinar-binar dan semakin tertarik dengan pengalaman Kyuhyun yang sudah pernah melakukannya.

"Yak Hae kenapa kau menayakan itu? Kau tertarik? Eunyuk memberi jitakan gratis kepada Donghae. Sekarangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang di introgasi, kok malah memandang kagum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aww… appo". Sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakan Eunyuk.

"kenapa emangnya. Dia kan hebat telah melakukan itu, sementara kita hanya menonton doang". Kini Donghae beralih membela Kyuhyun.

"Hahhahhahahhaha". Kyuhyun tertawa melihat dua temannya

"Kau Kyu kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu. Terserahmu apa yang kau lakukan aku tidak peduli. Tapi pasti kau yang mengajaknya untuk melakukan itu, atau kau memaksanya. Aku kasihan dengan yeoja itu. Kok bisa-bisanya dia mau melakukan itu dengan namja evil, gila, pervert sepertimu", ucap Eunyuk

"Itulah yang dinyatakan dengan cinta. Dia yang mencintaiku". Kyuhyun bangga atas perkataannya kali ini.

"Lalu kau mencintainya juga?", tanya Donghae setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhhhhhh " kali ini Kyuhyun sungguh bingung. Apa yang harus dia jawab. Dia juga selama ini tidak pernah berfikir tentang cinta. Selama ini dia pacaran dengan yeoja-yeoja yang di pacarinya tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Bagaimana dia tahu apa itu cinta kalau selama ini dia tidak pernah merakan dan mengalami sendiri cinta itu.

"Entahlah". Hanya itu yang sanggup Kyuhyun ucapkan untuk saat ini.

"Sudah yahhhh… aku harus pergi dulu. Bye..", ucap Kyuhyun untuk mengakhiri perbincangan dengan dua temannya itu.

"Sudah ku duga. Dia tidak mencintai yeoja itu. Aku semakin tambah kasihan kepada yeojachingu si evil itu", ucap eunyuk yang masih setia melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa di REVIEW kalau ff ini mau di lanjut.

Salam hangat dari feo


End file.
